


Double Trouble

by SankaMalfoy



Series: Incorrect quotes [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Reference made to Lord of the Rings characters, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « Est-ce qu’on a des ennuis ? »« Devine. »« Non ? »« Réessaye. »
Series: Incorrect quotes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864264
Kudos: 2





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Double trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632467) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



* * *

**DEUX FOIS PLUS D'ENNUIS**

* * *

Jason faisait les cent pas dans leur baraquement depuis presque une heure. Il était agacé, fatigué et énervé. Il avait envoyé Trent et Brock dans celui de Ray et était maintenant seul. Jason frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing en marmonnant. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils avaient fait ça. En même temps, c’était de Sonny et Spencer dont il s’agissait ; il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose comme ça risquait d’arriver.

Quand il entendit des bruits étouffés de l’autre côté de la porte, des gloussements et quelqu’un qui chantait faux, il se figea au milieu de la pièce. Il se planta les jambes écartées de la largeur de ses épaules et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Jason foudroya du regard la porte. 

Plus tard, il raconterait ce qu’il avait entendu à Ray et ils en riraient, mais pour l’instant rien de ce que ces coéquipiers pourraient dire ou faire était ne serait-ce que vaguement amusant.

Quand il devint évident qu’ils étaient tous les deux trop soûls pour ouvrir la porte et avaient l’air incapable de comprendre pourquoi aucune de leurs clés ne pouvaient déverrouiller cette putain de porte ou pourquoi les mots ‘’sésame ouvre-toi’’ ou la tentative de Clay de parler elfique ne fonctionnèrent pas, il l’ouvrit violement.

Sonny était accroché à Clay, ou peut-être que c’était Clay qui était accroché à Sonny. Jason n’était pas vraiment certain. Les deux hommes le regardèrent en pressant un doigt sur leur bouche et en lui chuchotant bruyamment de ne pas faire de bruit. Il n’avait toujours rien dit. Il continuait à leur jeter un regard noir.

Clay sembla être sur le point de basculer en avant et Sonny réussit à le rattraper tant bien que mal. Ils vacillèrent mais aucun d’eux ne fit mine d’entrer.

« Dedans. » ordonna Jason.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans leur baraquement par pure chance et se tinrent face à Jason.

Ce fut Sonny qui se rendit compte, même dans son état d’ébriété, que quelque chose n’allait pas avec Jason. Son chef d’équipe avait l’air d’avoir envie de tuer quelqu’un de sang-froid. Sonny se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. Il n’y avait personne. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Est-ce qu’on a des ennuis ? » hoqueta-t-il.  
« Devine. » siffla Jason.  
« Non ? »

Jason se tourna vers Clay en fronçant les sourcils.

« Réessaye. »

Clay voulu répondre mais Sonny réussit à l’attraper par le coup et couvrir sa bouche avec sa main, étouffant ses paroles.

« On est bourré, Frodon Sacquet. »

Vu l’air dégouté de Sonny quand il retira rapidement sa main pour l’essuyer sur son pantalon, Jason avait l’intuition que Clay venait de la lui lécher.

« Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas Frodon. Je suis Aragorn. » marmonna-t-il.

Jason observa Sonny réussir à rouler des yeux, tout en arrivant à rester sur ses pieds. Son coéquipier secoua la tête vigoureusement.

« Non, tu n’es pas Aragorn, tu es Legolas. »  
« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas un elfe. »  
« T’es assez mignon pour l’être. » répondit Sonny en souriant d’une oreille à l’autre.

Jason en avait assez entendu. Il gronda, les attrapa tous les deux par la nuque et cogna leur tête l’une contre l’autre. Il les lâcha quand ils grognèrent.

« Merde, Boss. »  
« Vous êtes tous les deux soûls et je ne peux pas discuter avec vous quand vous l’êtes. Traînez vos culs jusqu’à vos lits. Dormez. Je m’occuperai de vous demain matin. »

Jason s’éloigna vers la porte avant de s’immobiliser devant.

« J’suis pas un elfe. » chuchota Clay quand il l’atteignit.

Jason pencha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Non, tu as raison. Tu n’es pas un elfe et tu n’es définitivement pas Aragorn. Vous êtes Merry et Pippin, tous les deux. »

Sonny parut vexé et Clay haleta mais aucun ne dit quoi que ce soit. L’expression du visage de Jason leur disait clairement que s’il ajoutait un seul mot, il y avait de grande chance pour qu’ils finissent morts. Ils réussirent à s’installer dans leur lit avec davantage de soupires et de marmonnements.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, tous les deux, et leurs souffles s’égalisa. Jason s’autorisa à sourire. Sonny et Clay ne l’admettrait jamais, mais il savait que le reste de l’équipe serait d’accord avec lui. Sonny était Merry et Clay était Pippin. Ils étaient tous les deux des héros méconnus dans le chef d’œuvre de Tolkien, mais plus important, ils étaient des véritables héros dans la vraie vie.

Pour l’instant, ils avaient besoin de dormir mais demain, il ferait jour bien assez tôt. Il allait leur faire regretter d’être sorti du périmètre pour aller se soûler. Ils allaient comprendre pourquoi ses propres enfants le surnommer Gandalf et ça n’avait rien à voir avec son âge.


End file.
